Diary of a Wimpy Kid Character x Reader
by RotBTDfan1937
Summary: See what happens when you get put into a Character x Reader story/FanFic.
1. Greg

Greg x Reader

Y/N= Your Name F/C= Fave Color E/C= Eye color

So your starting middle school and Greg walks up to you with Holly next to him and they were holding hands! What a bust! He's been your crush for a long time...bummer! He simply says hi y/n and they begin to talk. You quietly say ya good to see you to. And walk away. Later at lunch you here how holly's ex took her away from Greg and he's going to get beat up if he sees them together again. After a few day Holly does not show up and she has not been at school for a long time. Then Greg walks up to you in school the next day. He looked like he is still sad but he sort of looked like he had gotten over it. He starts walking toward you. At least you hope so. You over heard him saying that his favorite color was f/c and e/c too! Those are your favorite colors YA! He walks toward you and kisses you on the cheek I knew you'd be there for me he says you smile and he kisses you on the lips again your cute he confreres!

The End

**Sorry about the typeoes. One of my friends luved Greg so much, they weren't watching what they were typing.**


	2. Rodrick

**I own none of these characters!**

Rodrick x Reader

You were walking down the hall at you high school. You were listening to your fave band, (F/B). You suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around to see that it was Rodrick. The baddest bad boy ever. You took out one of your earbuds so you won't yell (I do). "What the hell do you want?" you ask. "I wanted to ask, (Y/N), will you go to the fucking dance with me?" You were shocked! Its rare to get asked to something by Rodrick Heffley. "Is your damn mom forcing you?" he nodded. "Sure." you said. "So-" he started. You cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He was shocked for a second. He started to kiss you back. Your fingers started to play with his hair. Rodrick started to play with your (H/C) hair. You two felt every high schoolers eyes on you. You stopped and pulled away. "See you, Babe." Rodrick said and ran to class.

You walked to your next class. Asyou were walking, you heard heels behind you. You turn around and saw Fiona Camson, Rodrick's girlfriend. She pushed you against the wall. "What the fucking hell were you doing with my damn boyfriend, bitch!?" she yelled at you. "He asked me, you shit eater!" you said back. Rodrick came up. He saw you looking scared. "Oh, babe. What fucking happened?" he asked you. He started to rub your arm. You told him what happened. "Bitch! Why'd you fucking do that to my damn date to the fucking dance!?" he yelled at Fiona. Fiona looked scared and yelled that they're breaking up.

"Well," Rodrick said turning to you. "Schools out next week. Come to my place?" you said ya and you two left. When you two reached his house, you went to his room. He shut the blinds and locked his door. "Let's sit down." he offered. You two sat on his bed. You pulled him into a kiss! He moved his hands to your shirts hem and pulled it up. You wanted to ave sex with him when you first saw him and that dream was coming true.

You two removed the rest of your guys's clothing. You were on Rodrick's bed completely naked! "Are you sure you want to have fucking sex?" he asked you.

"Yea baby!" you said. You guys had sex for who knows how long! (Your pick)

You were moaning and rubbing your boobs. Rodrick licked you vigina and ass and boobs. You were enjoying this. You sucked on his dick and shoved his dick up your vigina and ass.

Soon Susan, Rodrick's mom, knocked on the door. "Rodrick! It's time for (Y/N) to go home!" she said. You and Rodrick gasped. You two quickly dressed and kissed. But, Rodrick wouldn't let go. He licked you bottom lip and you opened your mouth. You let his tuong search you mouth.

A week later

You and Rodrick had sex for a whole week. Still, you weren't pregnant. "Why the fucking hell am I not pregnant!" you yelled on your way to Rodricks house. he patted your ass. "Calm down, (Y/N/N). Give my fucking sperm cell taround you made it to his house. You went to his room. "Hey I brought a camera. Let's take strip and sexual pics. Ican post them in FaceBook." he nodded andsett your camera on auto-snap. You first had a pic of you in clothes then you began to remove clothing each pic.

Then sex. Lick. Suck. Sex. Boob rub with sex. Stop.

Your home. Alone with camera.

You FaceTimed Rodrick and stripped your clothing. You sat on your bed andbegan fisting yourself. Then you took a banana and shoved it up your vigina. then pulled it out. then, you ended FaceTime and put your clothes on then hid the banana. It had your juices on it. You then felt a kick in your stomach. You looked down and saw your stomach bulgEd out. "I'm fucking pregnant and ready to give birth!" you groaned. "DAD! Help me" you groaned. he took you to the hospital. You fainted. When you woke up, you saw Rodrick with you. "Hey, youre a dad now."

You got out of the damn hospital and had twins. A boy and a girl.

**Sorry about the curse words. My friend, Angelia Combas, wrote this.**


End file.
